La Carta del Amor Eterno
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: Mimi recibe una carta muy especial, justo antes de partir a EEUU. Tai recibe otra carta diferente, pero no lo que se esperaba. Una sorpresa unirá a dos personas que a se aman. Michi. con poemas escritos por mi! ! ! jejeje
1. Una carta especial

_Hoooooooollaaa!!! (Haru de Haru-Darkdi(-lisun)):D aki toy yo otra vz.. esta vz c/ un Michi... jejeje esta vz Tai no qda coo dsgracia2 (de "las vacacions d kri") al c/trario... Tai anda muuuuuyyy romántico... jejeje es cortito y va a tnr una sgunda part y kizas una trcra tb ^///^_

La Carta de Amor Eterno

Una chica de 13 años está sola en su pieza llorando amargamente, por que sus papás recién le habían dicho que en dos días se irían a EEUU a vivir. Ella no quería eso, no quería separarse de su mejor amiga, de sus amigos, del chico que le gustaba. La chica tenía el cabello castaño claro y largo, y ojos color café.

-no quiero.. no quiero... ¿porqué? ¿porqué me tienen que alejar de ti mi querido Tai?

Esta tarde se lo había dicho a sus amigos también. El primero en irse fue el líder de los elegidos. Con la vista gacha y sin decir nada. Casi atropelló a Sora  y ni siquiera se disculpó, solo se fue. 

-¡¡Mimi!!-era su madre. "¿qué querría? Después de destrozarle la vida..."-¡¡linda!! ¡¡te llegó una carta!! –"una carta... de quién podría ser"

Por mientras, en la puerta de la casa de Mimi, un chico de cabello café y muy desordenado, susurraba un "te amo" al viento y luego se fue, con temor a recibir un rechazo de respuesta. 

-toma Mimi, es de Tai-le entregaba la carta a su hija la Sra. Tachikawa.

-¿qué querrá?-se preguntó Mimi volviendo a su pieza, mientras abría el sobre.

La chica comenzó a leer en voz alta:

_"Querida Mimi:_

_Nunca te lo dije y no sé si es buen momento para hacerlo, pero no soporto más tiempo guardarme este sentimiento que llevo dentro de mi. Cada vez que te veo, cada sonrisa tuya, hace que lo que siento se salga de control, por eso escribí un poema para ti, espero que te guste:_

Miro el mar y veo tu mirar Tu sonrisa me mata 

**_Y tu dulzura me atrapa_**

Sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido Menos aun lo que he vivido Por ti daría todo mi ser Si no estás tu no hay un nuevo amanecer 

Solo quiero decirte que te amo Y para eso muchas noches te llamo 

**_Pero hay algo en tu corazón_**

**_Que me hace perder la razón_**

**_Y sin hablarte, corto_**

****

**_Todas las mañanas corro_**

**_Para tu sonrisa ver_**

**_Y calmar a todo mi ser_**

****

**_No podré soportar_**

**_No escuchar tu cantar_**

**_Y no me quedare sin luchar_**

**_Por ser yo con quien estés en el altar_**

****

**_Porque sé que te amo_**

**_Te amaba_**

**_Y te amo_**

**_Te amaré_**

****

****_Por siempre tuyo_

_                                                              Yagami Taichi"_

****

****

    _Estorbos: jejeje q ls parcio? Espro q bueno... ta corto.. es q lo escribí en unos 10 mins. Si no les gustó mi súper-poema, no alegn.. ¬¬ no los oblig a leerlo... y si ls gustó.... ehhhhhhh!!!!!!  Bueno.. no hay nada que decir.. solo _**_MANDN RVIEWS!!!! _**_Salu2 _

_Haru (o Ayumi Miyano)_


	2. La esperada respuesta

_Jejeje, holap! Aki toy yo otra vz +.... :D es el ocio... bueno... aki va la 2 part.. la rspuesta d Mimi.. aki el "protagonista" es Tai... y.. ya van a vr_

La Carta de Amor Eterno

**Respuesta esperada:**

(Tai le Manda una carta a Mimi expresándole sus sentimientos antes de que vaya a EEUU )

Han pasado 3 meses de la partida de Mimi y de la carta enviada por Tai. El muchacho sigue deprimido. Nunca tuvo una respuesta. No es que esperara tenerla, pero eso le dolió. El pobre temía que su amor no estuviera correspondido. La verdad, su mejor amigo se sorprendió al saber que él había escrito un poema. Y tenía razón, no era normal de él hacer esas cosas, pero por ella, él haría todo. Otro día más empezaba como cualquiera. Todo anduvo normal, estudio, práctica de fútbol, tele y todo eso. Ya daban las 21:15 cuando la Sra. Yagami llamó a su hijo mayor. 

-¡¡Tai!!

-¿qué pasa mamá?-preguntó el chico desde su pieza. Había estado haciendo su tarea.

-¡¡tienes correo!!

El joven escuchó eso y se levantó más rápido que nada y llegó donde su mamá. Le arrebató la carta de las manos y volvió con la misma velocidad a su pieza, con la esperanza de que fuera de Mimi. Para su felicidad, si lo era. Se puso a leerla en voz muy baja, como si no quisiera que nadie más escuchara, a pesar de estar solo en su pieza:

"Querido Tai:

hola! Cómo te va? Espero que bien! ^///^ esta carta está dividida en dos partes, una es para que le digas a todos y otra es más personal. Lo que va para todos, es que iré por un tiempo a visitarlos. No es genial?! Mis padres me dieron permiso!! Iré la próxima semana!! No te da gusto? Jeje bueno... y lo otro...

 **¡¡¡SOY LA CHICA MÁS FELIZ DEL MUNDO!!! ¡¡NO SABES LO FELIZ QUE ME HICISTE AL DECIRME TODO ESO!!** Espero que aun sientas lo mismo, por que yo te digo firmemente que yo si siento lo mismo que antes por ti **¡¡¡SI ES NECESARIO LO GRITARÉ PARA QUE TODOS LO ESCUCHEN!!! ¡¡¡TE AMO!!! ¡¡¡A TI Y A NADIE MÁS!!!**

**^///^ **Jejeje.. no sé si es para tanto, pero como ya te dije, si es necesario lo haré... no soy buena escribiendo poemas ni nada de eso, pero te prometo que cuando nos volvamos a ver te tendré uno escrito tal como tu hiciste uno para mi *_* 

estoy muy emocionada, no puedo esperar más para volver a verte!!! Te aseguro de que he cambiado un poquito físicamente... ahí verás.. te encantará!!! Todos dicen que me veo genial! Espero que a ti te guste también ^-^ me voy a volver loca si no te veo pronto..... haré lo posible por adelantar el vuelo!!! Te extraño mucho!!! No es lo mismo si estás tu, aquí tengo muchos amigos, pero tu eres más que eso ^_^... **¡¡¡TE AMO CON TODA MI ALMA Y SER!!!**

TE AMA POR SIEMPRE Y PARA SIEMPRE

Tachikawa Mimi

**Estorbos: **:D :D :D :D vien una trcra part... vien la part + cursi d toda la historia... y pnsar q escribí las 2 primeras parts en menos d 20 mins... ¬¬ claro.. y dond Mimi l pasa su poema a Tai... (mi kbza va a explotar... soy psima pa to2 esto....) no hay + q dcir apart d: **MANDN RVIEWS!!!!!! **

Haru.


	3. El reencuentro

La Carta del Amor Eterno

**           El reencuentro:**

_(Tai le manda una carta a Mimi expresándole sus sentimientos y Mimi se la responde)_

Los días pasan y Tai anda como loco  para todos lados, nervioso y feliz por la llegada de Mimi. El muchacho está en su pieza, ordenando todo, aunque inconscientemente lo desordena más. Entre tanto cachureo, Tai logra ordenar algo, o mejor dicho, mover algunas cosas de un lado para otro. Cuando según él había terminado, su mamá lo llamó.

-¡¡Tai!! ¡¡tienes visita!!

Tai partió corriendo a la puerta, pero para su decepción se trataba de Matt.

-je, pareces decepcionado Romeo.... no te preocupes... aquí traigo a tu Julieta.... como te cambiaste de casa, Mimi no sabía como llegar... así que me pidió que la trajera...-detrás del joven rubio, apareció una cabellera rosada. ¡¡era Mimi!!

-¡¡hola Tai!!

-¡¡Mimi!!-los jóvenes se abrazaron felices por verse después de tanto tiempo.

-ah.... yo me voy... Sora me está esperando...-dijo medio incomodo Ishida. 

-¿Sora?-dudó Mimi.

-Matt y Sora están saliendo...-explicó Tai, causando una sonrisa en la chica y sonrojo en Yamato.    

-ya me voy...-dijo aun más incomodo que antes, y luego se fue.

-¡¡qué alegría verte Tai!!

-parece que tenías razón en la carta...-la chica lo miró sin entender-te queda muy bien ese cambio... te ves preciosa...-la peli-rosada se ruborizó. 

-¡es cierto!-recordó Mimi. La chica abrió su bolso y sacó un papel-toma... es el poema que te prometí...

Tai lo lee en voz media, ni alta ni baja:

****

Tu amor Es todo lo que quiero hoy La vida entera Contigo la quiero pasar Mi mundo Eres tu sin dudar 

**_Todo lo que tengo_**

**_Todo lo que doy_**

**_Tiene un porqué_**

**_Y una razón_**

****

**_Mi corazón es tuyo_**

**_Al igual que la vida que construyo_**

****

**_Espero que seas mío_**

**_Y solo con esa esperanza río_**

****

**_Porque sin ti_**

**_Mis días no tienen fin_**

****

**_Porque sin ti_**

**_No tengo razón para vivir_**

****

**_Porque solo por ti_**

Puedo ser feliz  

****

Tai levanto la cabeza del papel, para ver el rostro de su amada. Sonrió y ella también. Se miraron unos momentos a los ojos y poco a poco se fueron acercando para sellar su amor eterno en un lindo beso. Detrás de ellos:

-ejem.... ¿podrían quitarse de la puerta? Quiero salir... lamento arruinarles el momento romántico pero tengo que irme... ¬¬*

Los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron y se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a tomar un helado. Después de todo era verano y hacia calor. Ya en la heladería:

-Mimi...

-¿m?

-¿quieres.... quieres ser.... ser mi novia?-preguntó el chico medio tartamudo.

-¡¡claro que sí!!-exclamó la chica abrazándolo más feliz que nunca-¡¡no sabes cuanto tiempo llevo soñando que pidas eso!! ¡¡soy más...!!-la joven no pudo terminar, porque su reciente novio le besó apasionadamente.

-te amo...-susurró Tai al separarse.

-y yo a ti...

**¿Fin?**

Estorbos: :D y? Q ls parcio? Mi crbro ta cko coo pasa.... los poemas no son mi fuert....y el romanc tampoco... pobr d mi crbro... bueno... coo sea... ojalá ls haya gusta2... y... **MANDN RVIEWS!!!!!! **(es comntario es infaltable...) no hay + así q bye! (olvidn los signos d intrrogación dl fin.... no m gusta ponr "fin" solo... qda mal... nop ienso sguir esta historia... tngo otraz + q trminar y otros proyctos q empzar...) 1 cosa **Q MANDN RVIEWS!!!!!**(molstar hasta q hagan kso¬¬)

Haru.

 


End file.
